


Witchly Magic

by Roadcrew



Category: Witchblade (Comics), ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Crossover, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadcrew/pseuds/Roadcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise gets a magic artifact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witchly Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i hear voices.....](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/82784) by Stjepan Šejić. 



Hammer-blows like cannonfire cut through the night as the huge golem smashed at the central tower's wall.

 _And are ya gonna listen, this time?_ said the voice… one of the voices. The bracelet on Louise's wrist had become a gauntlet again, with the heady power thrumming through her spine that made her want to madly laugh and shout. _You would be wise to heed your elders,_ said another voice. They were not spoken aloud—Louise could no more mistake them for spoken words than she could have mistaken a turtle for a rabbit—but the voices were clear, nonetheless, for all that she been desperately trying to shut them out from the moment the bracelet had first clung to her wrist.

Louise laid her cheek against the stone of the Academy's outer wall and tried not to lose her dinner. The Princess was style inside—and Founder only knew how long it would take for the blue-clad demon-things to get to her—and if she tried to cross the courtyard to get to the tower, that golem would be able to squash her flat in one backhanded blow. "What do I do?" she said. There was a hand on her shoulder, suddenly—the ghost sensation was so sharp and clear that she choked, coughing, and had to lean again against the stone.

 _It can make you faster,_ the first voice said, _but you ain't gonna be fast enough. Not on your first time. You'll need a distraction._

Louise stretched her arm out as the phantom touch guided her wrist. "What— _what do I do_?" she asked, but the voice was gone. A distraction. How could she—Louise let out a breath, and let the metal creep its way up her arm. As it did, the gauntlet's fingers went sharped-edged and clawed, like wicked little knives. One of the demons had destroyed her wand, but this thing, this witch's blade… she didn't know what it was, really, but it was the most magical thing she'd ever seen, and she wondered if it could act as one.

"Fireball," she whispered, pointing a finger, and a white-hot explosion rocked the massive golem's side, and Louise started running as fast as she could.


End file.
